Exemplary embodiments relate generally to address books, and more particularly, to including map components in address books.
Typically, an address book is implemented in software using a database for storing entries called contacts. Each contact entry usually consists of a few standard fields (for example, first name, last name, company name, address, telephone number, e-mail address, fax number, and mobile phone number). A personal information manager (PIM) integrates an address book, calendar, task list, and sometimes other features.
Entries can be imported and exported from the software in order to transfer them between programs or computers. The common file formats for these operations are LDIF (*.ldif, *.di); Tab delimited (*.tab, *.txt); Comma separated (*.csv); and vCard (*.vcf). Individual entries are frequently transferred as vCards (*.vcf), which are roughly comparable to physical business cards, and some software applications can handle a vCard file containing multiple vCard records.
Although the information in an address book is helpful, it would be useful to integrate additional components into the address book.